A not-so-lonely Valentine's Day
by LogicalLeah
Summary: With every passing Valentine's Day, Blathers gets more and more lonely but he does not realize that this one will be different when a certain coffee maker finally finds some courage to admit his feelings...Through a card...Without saying who he was...*Facepalm* BrewsterxBlathers! WARNING: Slash! If you don't like, don't read...Unless for some reason you want to... . . Enjoy!


**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING THE STORY!**

**Hello everyone! **

**I finally decided to write again xD Not that I've wrote much… But that doesn't matter, I wrote once and I am now doing it again! **

**This is an ****Animal Crossing**** fic**** this time, I adore Brewster/Blathers… I just love them! So, ****I ****couldn't help but write this and also, I want to write them in humanized form, not animal, I just like it that way but I don't have a particular human 'look' for them so you can imagine their human look however you like****. I am also not adding Blather's****and Brewster's ****little sound effects such as "Hoot" or "****Coo****",**** etc simply because Blathers is no longer an**** owl ****and Brewster is no longer a pigeon ****xD****A****nd I am just calling the town "Treehut" just for the story's sake****, so anyway, enjoy! **

**WARNING: **

**This is a "Brewster x Blathers" story! Contains slash but only fluff, nothing heavy but if you don't like, DON'T READ! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Animal Crossing or any of the characters that are in it! **

**A not-so-lonely Valentine's Day**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Treehut. The birds were singing and the sun was shining, but this day was different from the rest. It was Valentine's Day, it was either the most loving or lonely day of the year. That depending on whether you were in a relationship or not.

For the young, male, curator of Treehut's museum, Blathers, this day was indeed a lonely day. Not that it bothered him, he still had the family company of his younger sister, Celeste, but it was aching to say that she was one of the lucky ones in a relationship and wasn't bound to waste her time with her brother the whole day. So, she was out with her boyfriend for the rest of the day.

That didn't bother him much though, he was quite content studying fossils or observing fish on his own, but the idea of being with someone you love sounded quite...nice to him.

Being able to hold their hand, hug them, kiss them and love them. Not to mention Blathers was bisexual which gave him even more of a chance, not that he knew any girl or guy that he was particularly interested in.

Blathers sighed, he was sitting in the large room in the museum that consisted of the Dinosaur bones donated by the kind villagers. He was holding a notebook, writing down information on some of the creatures for further studying .

It was days like this Blathers could get more work done, for no one came to the museum on special days like this, unless looking at a fish was considered romantic. Which to him, it kind of was.

Blathers then got up off the floor and decided he'd go back to Museum's main room. _'I just wonder if there could ever be someone out there that could feel loving emotions for me…'_ Blathers thought, sighing once again, Valentine's Day got worse the older he got, and he was still young!

As he left the room that consisted of the dinosaur bones, he saw a small, pink envelope with a red rose lying on top of it, sitting on the floor of where he usually stood. His heart stopped. It couldn't be, could it? No, of course not, it was probably some admirer for Celeste, an admirer completely unaware she was in a relationship!

Blathers walked over to the envelope and picked it up, alongside the rose, only to see his name written on the card. His eyes widened and he blushed slightly. The envelope and rose were for _him. _

Blathers didn't know what to do, he was taken aback by the fact that the gifts were for him. So he did something anyone else would do, he opened the envelope. Once opening the envelope, it revealed a white and pink card with glitter and love hearts all over it. Blather's looked around him to make sure no one was watching and opened the card reading the writing that was wrote on the inside:

_Dear Blathers,_

_I like you. A lot. I want to tell you who I am. But I'm too shy. I don't know if you'll ever find out who I am. But I really, really like you…A lot. Anyway…I really hope you feel the same way… Happy Valentine's Day._

_From "?"_

Blathers was blushing much more now, someone truly did like him! But they seem so shy, how on earth was he going to find who it is if they're not going to be open to him about it? Finding this person was going to be an intricate job indeed.

Blathers closed the card and gazed at the rose that was given to him. He then pressed them to his chest in a small embrace and decided that a coffee was needed. He made his way to the stairs that led to the Museum's café.

Once he arrived, he noted that the café was empty, only his close friend Brewster was there, as usual. Blathers smiled brightly and made his way over to the stool right in front of his friend, not noticing the small jump Brewster had once he saw him sit down.

Blathers place his card and rose on the counter side and greeted his friend. "Hello Brewster! Might I have my usual, if it's not too much trouble?" Blathers smiled at him, not paying attention to the fact that Brewster glanced at his Valentine's Day gifts with a light blush on his face. "Sure…" Brewster almost whispered as he began making Blathers' order.

Blathers then began searching his pockets for bells only to be stopped by Brewster "It's fine… This one is on me…" Brewster said as Blathers stared at him and smiled "Ahh, are you quite sure? I don't mind paying for it, your coffee is most certainly worth it! It is the best after all!" Blathers said cheerfully as Brewster blushed at his compliment " Yes, it's fine…Thank you" Brewster mumbled as he swiftly went back to work.

Blathers placed his chin on his entwined hands as he watched Brewster finish his order. Brewster then placed the hot cup on the counter and pushed it towards Blathers "I brewed this up _very _special for you… Enjoy…" Brewster finished as he began cleaning one of his cups once again, watching Blathers with slight anticipation. "Thank you!" Blathers replied as he took the cup in his hand and drank the warm liquid.

Once Blathers took a quick sip, he quickly removed the cup from his lips, licking them, trying to figure out what he just drank because it certainly wasn't coffee! "Brewster… That was Hot Chocolate you put in my drink not Cof-" Blathers was suddenly cut off by warm lips pressing against his own in a passionate kiss.

Blathers' face went a dark shade of red and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Brewster's closed his eyes firmly shut, while a dark blush creeped across his cheeks. He was holding Blathers' shoulders firmly, pulling Blathers closer to him as he eagerly pressed his lips against his.

Blathers' eyes began to shut slowly as he leaned up and joined Brewster in the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt Brewster's tongue against his mouth, wanting entry. They both began to moan quietly but Brewster grew annoyed with the counter in his way of the person he loved more than anyone.

They broke the kiss and opened their eyes, Blathers staring at Brewster, shocked at what had just transpired. Brewster just stared back and pushed his small glasses on the bridge of his nose back up "Happy Valentine's Day…"

Blathers just stared and then gently picked up the card and rose that he received earlier and gazed at them and then back at Brewster. "Are these…from you, Brewster?" Blathers asked, now feeling really shy. Brewster just took a quick glance at the gifts and nodded at Blathers "…Y-Yes…" He stuttered, something he never did and then looked down at the floor, finding his feet extremely interesting for no apparent reason.

Blathers smiled softly and put his hand on Brewster's shoulder, causing Brewster to look at him again. "You could have just told me, I am not a cold hearted person that could reject someone as sweet as you." Blathers smiled as Brewster blushed and smiled shyly. "…Sorry…I guess the thought of not being able to be with you scared me…Scared me something terrible…I've liked you ever since I met you…The fact that I'd be working alongside someone as beautiful as you made me the happiest person alive…I really think that I…I love you, Blathers… " Brewster finished with a dark blush now covering his entire face and Blathers quickly found himself feeling guilty "Ooh Brewster! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Blathers then suddenly pulled Brewster into a tight hug. Brewster just stood there but immediately hugged back.

Blathers then whispered into Brewster's ear "Thank you Brewster…" Brewster then smiled and found the courage to finally ask what he had wanted to ask Blathers for a lifetime "…Blathers…Does this mean you and I are- I mean umm…Blathers, w-will you be my…My Valentine?..." Brewster asked. Blathers broke the hug and smiled "Yes…Yes of course!"

Brewster smiled and rubbed the back of his head whilst extending his hand out to Blathers and whispered "Umm…Do you want to try the kiss again?.." Blathers put his hand in Brewster's extended one "Certainly." He replied with a soft smile that made Brewster's heart skip a beat.

Brewster then opened the side door to let Blathers enter the side of the counter he was in. Once he closed the door he placed one hand around Blathers' waist and the other on his cheek, pulling him closer. Blathers blushed and wrapped his arms around Brewster's neck.

They both smiled at each other and leaned closer to each other, eventually closing the gap between their lips. They both blushed more as the kiss became longer. Brewster found himself pressing Blathers against the wall behind them, smearing his tongue against Blathers' mouth, awaiting entry. Blathers happily obliged and opened his mouth, feeling Brewster's warm and wet tongue explore his entire mouth.

They both began to moan loudly as Brewster's hands slowly made their way down Blathers' body, down to his ass. Brewster groped Blathers, making Blathers gasp and break away. "B-Brewster!" Blathers cried while chuckle with an immense blush across his cheeks "Hehe…Sorry…Couldn't resist…" Brewster smiled deviously as he pressed his lips against Blathers' once more.

They made-out passionately for a good while until Blathers realised that he needed to attend to the museum "Oh my Goodness! I must go back to work!" Blathers shouted as Brewster frowned at the loss of warmth. "Work?.. But no one ever comes here today…" "Ooh, but you never know Brewster! Besides umm…Maybe later you and I can catch up some more?" Blathers smiled as he took his card and rose in his hands. "…Alright…" Brewster smiled as he leaned down to kiss Blathers once more.

After the kiss Blathers took his gifts and left the main bar area, smiling at Brewster "I shall see you later, Brewster!" Blathers said smiling happily "Ooh…You will…" Brewster replied with a devious smirk making Blathers laugh.

As Blathers made his way up the steps he heard Brewster call him "Blathers…" "Hmm, yes?" "I…I love you…" Blathers froze and blushed but closed his eyes slowly and smiled "…I…love you too, Brewster…" Blathers never thought of Brewster in such a manner in his entire life, not until these recent moments. Blathers then ran up the steps and made his way towards his station.

Brewster stood there, cleaning his cup. He felt all fuzzy inside, he was still blushing. This was definitely…the best day of his entire life.

**The End. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that, it was quite short but meh…:P Reviews and even flames are appreciated xD See you all!**


End file.
